


Younger Now ?

by dumbledoreknitting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledoreknitting/pseuds/dumbledoreknitting
Summary: 1980. Deux ans après Poudlard, Lily et James vivent ensemble, Lily est enceinte. Sirius sort avec Marlène McKinnon et il a l'air d'avoir oublié Remus. Mais lorsque ils sortent pour l'anniversaire de James, quelque chose se passe entre Remus et Sirius qui va peut-être bouleverser l'ordre des choses.Chaque chapitre sera lié à une chanson de l'album Younger Now de Miley Cyrus!





	1. Younger Now

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: Ok alors l'album Younger Now de Miley Cyrus est un de mes albums préférés de tous les temps ET il me hante depuis que je l'ai écouté j'arrête pas d'y penser. Donc pour essayer d'exorciser cette obsession je me suis dit que j'allais essayer d'écrire quelque chose en lien haha.  
> Les chapitres ne suivront pas forcément l'ordre de l'album et je suis pas sûre qu'il y en aura un pour chaque chanson mais je vais essayer! J'ai déjà une idée globale de la construction de l'histoire donc à priori je vais pas abandonner ce projet au milieu. Je l'écris dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo donc je vais bosser à fond dessus ce mois-ci :)  
> Au fait, en 1980 Lily et James sont déjà censés être cachés à Godric's Hollow mais j'ai décidé d'ignorer ça ou alors peut-être que j'avais oublié on sait pas bref désolée de l'imprécision j'espère que personne m'en voudra trop.

James souffle les vingt bougies en un seul souffle. Tout le monde se met à applaudir et Sirius à crier et siffler bruyamment.  
James relève les yeux. De l'autre côté de la table, Lily lui sourit. Elle est radieuse. Il tend la main et elle lui tend la sienne en retour. Il la serre doucement et murmure des mots qu'elle est seule à entendre au milieu du brouhaha : « Merci pour tout ça. Je t'aime. » Le sourire de Lily s'élargit encore.  
Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, Peter passe le bras entre eux pour attraper un couteau de l'autre côté de la table.

« Eh vous avez toute la vie pour vous dire des mots doux alors que ce petit bijou n'attendra pas jusque-là. Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire en tout cas. »

Et il entame la découpe et la distribution du gâteau. Marlène l'a confectionné pour l'occasion à la pâtisserie où elle travaille. Il faut avouer que Peter a raison, il est sublime.

Assise sur les genoux de Sirius, elle commente : « J'ai pensé un instant à faire autre chose que du chocolat mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me recevoir un maléfice de Remus ce soir. »

Tout en attrapant la part que Peter lui tend, Remus lui tire la langue.

« J'aurais bien une réplique cinglante à te renvoyer si je n'étais pas si reconnaissant pour la beauté qu'est ce gâteau. Disons que je vais me concentrer là-dessus pour l'instant. »

\--------------------------

À peine les dernières miettes du gâteau mangées que Sirius s'agite déjà sur sa chaise.  
« Bon on va peut-être y aller ? »

Lily prend un air contrit.  
« Vous êtes donc vraiment prêts à laisser une pauvre femme enceinte, seule et abandonnée… De la part de Sirius rien ne m'étonne je n'ai plus le moindre standard en ce qui le concerne, mais toi Remus ? Et toi James, qui te prétends l'homme de ma vie ?  
\- Ravie de savoir que tu te considères seule quand tu es avec moi Lily, rétorque Marlène. Toi qui te prétends ma meilleure amie ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Alors que je laisse mon homme partir seul dans dieu sait quel lieu dépravé pour rester avec toi ?  
\- Oh non heureusement que toi au moins tu penses à moi ! Je serais si seule sans toi ! Tu es mon phare dans l'obscurité ! »

Sirius intervient :  
« Mesdames ! Je vais devoir vous demander de mettre un terme à vos simagrées parce que tel que vous le voyez notre James est en train de réellement considérer ne pas sortir. »  
Lily et Marlène s'esclaffent en voyant l'air de panique sur le visage de James.

Sirius dépose un baiser sur la joue de chacune d'elle et tout en poussant manu militari les autres vers la sortie, il s'exclame :  
« On boira à ta santé Lils, promis ! »

\---------------------------------------------------------

Remus commence à avoir trop chaud. Il essaye de crier à James qu'il va au bar et finit au bout de quelques secondes par lui signaler par gestes. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à chercher en vain à attirer l'attention du barman aux longs faux cils et au t-shirt en résille, Remus finit par revenir bredouille sur la piste pour chercher ses amis. Il ne sait toujours pas vraiment comment Sirius a réussi à convaincre James d'aller dans une boite gay pour son anniversaire, mais il en est ravi. Il a eu des doutes quand ils ont dû suivre un Sirius survolté dans des petites rues désertes, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il a été bluffé.  
Même si Remus a déjà eu l'occasion parfois d'accompagner Sirius dans des clubs gays il n'en est pas un grand habitué et surtout, il n'en a jamais vu de cette taille.

La mort de ses parents a beau eu être un drame pour lui, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de compte à rendre à personne, il se sent plus libre que jamais auparavant. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il a dû cacher sa relation avec Sirius à ses parents, aux professeurs, au monde entier. Même par la suite, il n'a jamais pu présenter un copain à ses parents. Pas qu'il en aurait eu le temps d'ailleurs. Cela a beau faire plusieurs mois, il a toujours du mal à réaliser complètement l'ampleur de ce que ça veut dire, qu'ils soient morts. Parfois, il lui semble qu'il est tellement trop jeune pour ne plus avoir de parents que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Qu'il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part.

À chaque fois qu'il pense à eux, son cœur se serre à la pensée qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment connu entièrement. Et tout aussi systématiquement, une petite voix en lui chuchote que la réalité est qu'il est soulagé qu'ils ne soient plus là et qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour avoir honte de lui.

Remus promène son regard sur la piste où de jeunes hommes dansent les uns contre les autres. Il doit toujours cacher qu'il est un loup-garou. Mais après des années de silence sur sa sexualité, entouré de ses amis dans ce lieu rempli de moldus (qui d'ailleurs lui ressemblent bien plus que la plupart des sorciers), Remus se sent, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, plus jeune que jamais.

Un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds qui danse à quelques mètres de Remus croise son regard. Il lui sourit et se rapproche. Remus essaye de suivre ses mouvements. Le garçon lui pose les mains sur les hanches et continue à le regarder dans les yeux. Remus est un peu mal à l'aise mais il s'est promis d'essayer de jouer le jeu ce soir. Ils n'ont le temps de danser comme ça que quelques secondes avant que la version remixée de Ring My Bell qui passe se termine. Sans transition, une voix grave d'homme retentit soudain.

In the deserts of Sudan  
And the gardens of Japan

Le garçon semble décontenancé par ce nouvel air étrange. Il s'écarte un peu de Remus. Dans le nouvel espace ouvert à son champ de vision, Remus aperçoit Sirius qui danse sur la musique comme s'il était en transe. Il a les yeux fermés et passe les mains dans ses cheveux et il semble complètement insensible au monde extérieur au-delà de la musique qui l'absorbe. Il a laissé sa veste au vestiaire et son t-shirt laisse voir les tatouages qui sillonnent ses avant-bras. Même si les tatouages sont sûrement plus courants parmi les personnes présentes ici que dans le reste de la population, Sirius est le seul à en avoir autant et il attire tous les regards.  
« Ou peut-être que c'est sa façon de danser comme si le monde n'existait pas, et à quel point il est beau quand il fait ça. »  
Remus ignore le garçon blond qui essaye de recommencer à danser avec lui et se fraye un chemin dans la foule pour se rapprocher de Sirius.

From Milan to Yucatan  
Every woman, every man

Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, Remus pose une main sur l'épaule de Sirius pour lui indiquer sa présence. Sirius se tourne vers lui et lui sourit en le voyant. Il pose une main dans son dos et l'attire contre lui en continuant à se déhancher. Remus sent sa respiration devenir plus saccadée et son cœur s'emballer. Quelques mèches de cheveux de Sirius sont collées sur son front par sa sueur. Il a le regard brillant et un peu fou de quand il a bu quelques verres.  
Au moment où arrive le refrain, il bascule la tête en arrière et chante à pleins poumons les paroles.

Hit me with your rhythm stick  
Hit me! Hit me !

Puis il rebascule son regard sur Remus. Il lui passe une main dans les cheveux et murmure la suite des paroles en le fixant et en parlant si bas que Remus devine ce qu'il dit plus qu'il ne l'entend.

Je t'adore  
Ich liebe dich.

Remus a l'impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine. Il écarquille les yeux. Sirius éclate de rire et se penche vers lui :  
« Faut que tu sortes plus souvent Moony tu verrais la tête que tu tires ! »

Remus se force à rire mais il sent une chaleur cuisante lui monter aux joues. Il marmonne quelques morts d'excuse à Sirius et s'éloigne vers les toilettes.

Une fois enfermé dans un box, il n'arrive pas à retenir les larmes qui se bousculent à ses yeux.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Remus inspire une grande goulée d'air frais.  
C'est ce qu'il préfère. Le passage brusque de l'air saturé et étouffant de l'intérieur des boites à celui de la nuit.  
Il rêverait que les portes des boites de nuit donnent directement sur des petits chemins de forêt ou des plages désertes.  
Mais à défaut, le froid d'une nuit londonienne de mars lui va très bien.

Ils sont restés jusqu'à la fermeture, l'aube commence déjà à pointer son nez. Quelques personnes sont encore sur le trottoir, le regard hagard et la bouche sèche, formant des petits groupes dont les vêtements colorés trouent la grisaille matinale.

Remus sourit. Il n'a pas froid, ou en tout cas l'alcool dans ses veines l'empêche de s'en rendre compte. Il a l'esprit légèrement embrumé et l'impression d'évoluer dans un nuage de coton. Il se retourne vers la porte et voit James et Peter émerger, chantant plus ou moins à l'unisson une chanson aux paroles et à l'air approximatifs que Remus n'arrive pas à identifier.

Derrière eux, Remus s'attend à voir Sirius, mais la porte se referme.

Peter surprend son regard et lui lance :  
« Je sais pas s'il faut vraiment qu'on l'attende, il avait l'air en grande « discussion » avec un grand blond si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Remus accuse le coup. La tequila dans son organisme ne l'empêche pas de saisir l'ironie de la situation.  
Ça m'apprendra à refuser les avances des grands blonds de ce monde.  
Il s'éloigne vers un autre groupe pour essayer de trouver une cigarette.

Une fille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et au maquillage graphique lui en donne une. Il l'allume et fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la sortie de la boite. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit James qui met un coup de coude dans les côtes de Peter et entend ce dernier protester vaguement en demandant ce qu'il a fait de mal. James le rattrape. Il le regarde un peu trop intensément. Il a ce regard qu'il a toujours pour Remus quand il s'agit de Sirius. Remus a l'impression d'y voir un mélange d'inquiétude et de pitié. Ou peut-être de sollicitude ? Non, définitivement de la pitié. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

« Je vais très bien James, t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
\- Mais Sirius…  
\- Sirius fait ce qu'il veut, il est grand. C'est à Marlène que tu devrais réserver ce regard pas à moi. Il ne me doit rien, je ne lui dois rien et c'est très bien.  
\- Remus…  
\- J'ai dit c'est très bien. »

James ouvre la bouche pour dire encore quelque chose, mais il renonce. Il secoue doucement la tête et donne une tape sur l'épaule à Remus. Puis il repart en titubant un peu vers Peter.

Remus s'est efforcé de rendre son ton aussi ferme que possible. Il ne veut pas avoir cette conversation. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant James le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne veut pas tout gâcher. Il ne veut pas être celui qui a encore des sentiments pour son ex des années après. D'ailleurs en général, il arrive à être presque sûr qu'il n'en a plus. Quand Sirius est avec Marlène, et qu'elle le regarde d'un air énamouré, et qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou quand il croit que personne ne regarde, Remus arrive presque à être heureux pour eux. Il arrive en tout cas à donner le change. James le connait trop bien, il sait que tout n'est pas clair. Mais au moins, Sirius ne sait pas. C'est ça l'important. Ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne peut rien dire quand Sirius a un comportement qui s'apparente à s'y méprendre à de la drague de la légèreté d'un camionneur.

Remus ricane tout seul. Le Remus de douze ans qui se consumait secrètement d'un amour qu'il croyait sans issue pour Sirius aurait tué pour que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux et lui chuchote qu'il l'aime en allemand en le serrant contre lui dans une discothèque bondée.  
Et dire qu'il avait l'impression que la vie était compliquée à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il échangerait volontiers le fait de devoir cacher son homosexualité et sa lycanthropie contre le fait de devoir cacher sa lycanthropie et ses sentiments pour un homme qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt. Ça, plus le fait de se retrouver pris (sans qu'il sache vraiment comment d'ailleurs) dans une guerre qui montait en intensité depuis dix ans et menaçait à présent de détruire le monde des sorciers. Accessoirement.

Remus repense à l'impression qu'il a eu tout à l'heure d'être à 20 ans plus jeune que jamais auparavant. En réalité, il a beau être plus libre maintenant, son impression d'être emmêlé dans des problèmes bien plus grands et trop compliqués pour lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il a fini sa cigarette. Au moment où il l'écrase du talon de sa chaussure sur le trottoir, il sent quelqu'un se jeter sur lui de derrière. Dans la semi-confusion de son ébriété, il est sur le point de sortir sa baguette, lorsqu'il réalise que c'est Sirius, qui est maintenant en train de lui faire un câlin et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

Remus s'écarte, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Heureusement, Sirius est passablement ivre et il ne remarque rien. Il a sur le visage une joie qui paraitrait presque enfantine si ses yeux n'avaient pas encore cet air un peu fou de celui qui a l'impression d'être invincible et que tout est possible.

« Moony ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Tu vas m'adorer !  
\- Super. »

Remus a mis autant de sarcasme que possible dans ce mot. Mais Sirius ivre est la personne la plus premier degré du monde. Il ne relève.

« Bon alors voilà je dansais avec ce type, un grand blond plutôt mignon, et v'là qu'il rapproche sa tête de la mienne. Alors moi je crois qu'il va m'embrasser et je m'apprête à lui sortir le couplet « t'es mignon et je suis flatté mais je suis pas dispo mon poteau ptêt une prochaine fois » enfin tu connais la chanson. »

Remus a envie de répondre à Sirius que tout le monde n'est pas l'objet d'autant d'avances que lui et que non, il ne connait pas la chanson, mais il n'a pas la force de l'interrompre. D'ailleurs l'excitation naïve de Sirius est en train de commencer à faire fondre son agacement. C'est toujours pareil. Remus se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi prévisible.

« Bah tiens-toi bien, figure-toi qu'en fait il était pas du tout intéressé par moi ! En fait il t'avait repéré depuis un moment et comme il nous a vu danser ensemble il m'a demandé si j'étais ton mec et sinon si je savais si t'étais libre ! Et comme je lui ai dit que oui, il m'a donné son numéro en me chargeant de te demander de l'appeler ! »

Sirius lui tend un bout de papier sur lequel est griffonné le numéro du grand blond. Remus ne bouge pas. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Mais alors… Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et toi ? »

Sirius fronce les sourcils.

« Remus, tu sais très bien que je suis avec Marlène.  
\- Oui, enfin soyons honnêtes, la notion de loyauté ne t'a jamais vraiment arrêté par le passé. »

Remus ne sait pas très bien lui-même à quoi il fait référence. En tout cas, il regrette ces mots à l'instant où il les prononce.  
Sirius reste interdit quelques secondes. Son sourire est retombé, il a l'air d'un petit chiot blessé. Remus se déteste d'être la cause de cette expression sur son visage.

« Non… Sirius je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Sirius lui prend la main, Remus se tait immédiatement. Sirius y dépose le bout de papier.

« Laisse tomber, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, n'en parlons plus. »

Il a un petit sourire triste et retourne vers James et Peter.

Remus a à nouveau envie de pleurer.  
« Ne pas tout gâcher hein. Bien joué. »

Sirius est déjà en train de plaisanter avec les autres, il a retrouvé presque tout à fait le même air insouciant que quelques minutes auparavant. Remus fronce les sourcils et se donne deux petites claques.  
« Ça suffit maintenant arrête de te comporter comme un bébé. Du nerf. »

Il rattrape en quelques enjambées les trois garçons qui ont commencé à prendre le chemin du retour en titubant tranquillement.

Remus essaye de se concentrer sur l'odeur de la ville qui s'éveille doucement et les bruits de ses habitants qui s'ébrouent pour chasser la langueur du sommeil.

Ils avancent doucement, leur déambulation rythmée par les plaisanteries de Peter et les grandes déclarations sur le sens de la vie et du monde de Sirius.

Profitant d'un des courts instants de silence restants, James dit :  
« Merci pour cette soirée, j'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur dernier anniversaire.  
\- Comment ça dernier anniversaire ? demande Peter d'un air inquiet.  
\- Pas mon dernier anniversaire de manière générale, patate. C'est juste qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé, je sais pas si je pourrai refaire ce genre de soirées avant un petit bout de temps.  
Et puis avec tout ce qui se passe, qui sait ce qui peut arriver. »

Un ange passe.

« Vous savez, on avait pas prévu cette grossesse. »

Les trois autres garçons s'arrêtent. James continue à marcher doucement, les mains dans les poches.

« Non mais me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, je suis content qu'elle arrive. Je suis même fou de joie pour tout vous dire. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'on fait peut-être une connerie. Pour être honnêtes, ce bébé on l'aurait sûrement pas gardé si les circonstances étaient différentes. On aurait attendu un peu. Mais là on s'est dit… Enfin on avait l'impression…  
\- Que c'était peut-être votre seule chance d'avoir un enfant un jour ? propose Remus. »

James lui sourit et hoche la tête.

« Je sais que ce gosse sera aimé. Par Lily et moi, par vous, par Marlène, il aura pas un seul moment de solitude dans sa vie, ça j'en doute pas un instant. Mais j'ai peur de pas pouvoir le protéger. Il va naitre dans un monde auquel je suis pas sûr de comprendre encore grand-chose et je sais pas si on sera à la hauteur. »

Il se tait et ils font quelques pas en silence. Puis il reprend :  
« Quand on était à Poudlard, on n'avait pas conscience je crois d'à quel point tous les dangers dont on entendait parler étaient proches et sérieux. On avait l'impression qu'on était invincibles, que le monde entier était à nous. Qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à ce que pourrait être notre vie.  
Maintenant, je sais pas où je serai dans un an. »

Il frissonne.

« Je sais même pas si je serai là.  
Tout ce qui monte doit finir par redescendre. Est-ce qu'on est punis pour n'avoir pas su apprécier notre liberté à sa juste valeur quand on l'avait entre les mains ? Est-ce qu'on l'a laissée filer parce qu'on n'a pas su comprendre à quel point on avait de la chance de l'avoir ? »

À nouveau, quelques secondes passent en silence. Puis, c'est au tour de Remus de prendre la parole :  
« Je suis pas du genre à prétendre que tout va bien alors que c'est faux, à faire de grands discours optimistes t'assurant que le futur est radieux. Mais juste, n'idéalise pas le passé. Et ne noircis pas le tableau du futur.  
La seule chose dont on soit sûrs c'est que rien n'est sûr le changement est la seule chose sur laquelle on puisse compter à coup sûr. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on l'accepte. »

Il a à moitié conscience d'à quel point ses paroles sonnent clichées, mais dans son esprit rendu flou par les shots, il a enfin l'impression que toutes les questions qui ont trotté dans sa tête toute la soirée finissent par trouver un semblant de réponse.

Sirius passe un bras autour des épaules de James.  
« Un tas de choses ont changé en bien James. Toi pour commencer. Tu crois vraiment que si on était restés les petits cons qu'on était à 15 ans, Lily serait tombée amoureuse de toi ? Une fille comme elle ne se marie pas avec un type sur qui elle ne peut pas compter. Elle prend celui qui la mérite. »

Peter renchérit :  
« Et puis on est encore jeunes. Je sais pas vous, mais moi quand on sort et que le froid nous accueille en nous piquant les joues et en nous éclaircissant les idées et qu'on traverse la ville encore endormie, j'ai encore cette impression que la ville et même le monde nous appartiennent !  
Tant que la ville dort, continuons à nous accrocher à l'illusion que tout est possible !  
\- Bien dit Queudver ! Le monde peut aller se faire foutre ! beugle Sirius. »

Il chancelle un peu et lève une bouteille de bière qu'il semble sortir de nulle part et gueule à nouveau : « A NOUS ! »

Remus rit et passe son bras sous celui de Sirius pour le soutenir. Peter rejoint la chaine de l'autre côté en attrapant le deuxième bras de James. Cahin-caha, ils rejoignent l'appartement de Sirius, bras dessus, bras dessous.

\------------------------------------------

Une fois à l'appartement, ils continuent encore de boire et plaisanter pendant quelques minutes.

Rapidement, Peter s'endort sur le vieux canapé défoncé de Sirius et se met à ronfler bruyamment.  
James a un peu plus de dignité, il attend d'avoir atteint le lit de la chambre d'amis pour s'effondrer.

Ne restent que Sirius et Remus et le vieil exemplaire de Ziggy Stardust de Sirius qui tourne en fond sur sa platine. Sirius est en train de fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. Remus fait mine de s'occuper en sirotant la bièraubeurre qu'il a trouvé dans le frigo et en examinant la collection de disques de Sirius, mais en réalité il a le même disque posé sur ses genoux depuis plusieurs minutes et il observe Sirius. Ce dernier a rassemblé ses boucles noires en chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappent. Remus ne voit bien que son visage éclairé par la lune. Il a des sourcils épais et des yeux de chiot triste, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire définie et des joues un peu creuses. Dans la semi-pénombre, Remus ne distingue qu'à peine son t-shirt blanc, son jean noir et ses Doc qui piétinent la manche de son perfecto qu'il a jeté sur le plancher en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Sirius a été son premier copain, son premier baiser, sa première fois, son premier amour. Après « l'accident » en cinquième année, la mauvaise blague qui a failli leur coûter à tous si cher, Remus l'a quitté. Il lui a pardonné tout de suite, mais il avait besoin de temps pour lui faire confiance à nouveau. Sirius a attendu. Il l'a supplié de le reprendre. Il avait le cœur brisé. Mais Remus aussi avait mal et il avait besoin de plus de temps, toujours plus de temps. Les semaines se sont transformées en mois et les propres problèmes de Sirius avec sa famille ont empiré. Et Remus n'a pas su, n'a pas pu être là pour lui. Sirius a cherché d'autres bras dans lesquels se consoler. Il y en a eu beaucoup, des filles comme des garçons. Puis des femmes comme des hommes. Sirius ne se comportait jamais mal avec eux, mais il ne leur mentait pas non plus quant au fait qu'ils ne devaient rien attendre. Quelques mois après la fin de leurs études, Sirius a recroisé Marlène McKinnon à une soirée. Elle s'est laissé attendrir par ses yeux de chiot perdu et ses tatouages sur tout le corps. Ça n'a pas surpris Remus. Ce qui l'a surpris c'est que quelque chose en Marlène ait semblé attendrir Sirius aussi. Il a continué à la voir. Avec elle, il a semblé s'adoucir, trouver une certaine paix. Tout le monde le lui a dit.

Ce que James a dit tout l'heure résonne encore dans la tête de Remus. Il a toujours cru qu'ils avaient le temps. Que ça prendrait longtemps peut-être, mais que Sirius et lui finiraient par se retrouver. Une fois qu'ils seraient prêts. Ça lui semblait une évidence. Il se rend compte maintenant qu'il a attendu trop longtemps et qu'il a sûrement définitivement laissé passer sa chance. Parfois il a l'impression de continuer à percevoir chez Sirius un trouble sous la surface. Mais il sait que c'est son putain de cerveau transi d'amour qui se fait des films tout seul. Sirius n'a jamais été si heureux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça fait des mois que Remus essaye de se forcer à passer à autre chose, à regarder d'autres mecs. Il se maudit de n'avoir réalisé à quel point il aimait encore Sirius que quand celui-ci est subitement devenu hors de portée.

Mais il faut dire que Sirius ne l'aide pas. Il le taquine, lui fait des clins d'œil, le complimente, lui dit qu'il l'aime en allemand… et le traite globalement comme s'il était spécial pour lui. Et quand il lui sourit, Remus a l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde à ses yeux.

Remus avait toujours pris ces petites marques d'attention pour acquises. Il lui semblait qu'elles étaient une preuve que leur relation, bien qu'elle ne soit plus ce qu'elle avait été, était toujours spéciale. Mais depuis quelques mois, il a vu Sirius donner les mêmes à Marlène. Et il a réalisé que ce sourire de Sirius, celui qui vous donne l'impression que personne d'autre n'existe, ne lui est pas réservé. Que Sirius l'offre à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Qu'il irradie d'une lumière dans laquelle tout le monde aspire à être baigné.

Maintenant, Remus fait un effort conscient pour noter chaque fois où Sirius, par ses petites marques d'affection et ses sourires dévastateurs, donne l'impression à quelqu'un d'être la personne la plus précieuse de l'univers. Même si ça lui fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur à chaque fois, il essaye de se servir de ça pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne compte plus aux yeux de Sirius que comme un ami. Un ami proche, mais pas plus que James ou même que Peter.

Mais cette nuit dans la boîte… Quand leurs yeux se sont croisés et que Sirius lui a passé la main dans les cheveux…  
Remus frissonne en y repensant et renverse un peu de bièraubeurre qui mouille le bout de ses chaussettes et forme une petite flaque sur le parquet. Il pousse un juron.

Sirius se retourne.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il a la voix encore un peu pâteuse et un sourire un peu niais qui flotte toujours sur son visage. Remus le maudit intérieurement d'être si beau même dans un moment pareil.

« Oui j'ai juste renversé un peu de bièraubeurre, t'occupe.  
\- Ah attends je connais un super sort pour ça !  
\- Sirius, je sais faire un simple sortilège de Disparition, je ne suis pas un abruti complet.  
\- Le prends pas comme ça Moony chéri, je sais bien que tu sais faire j'aime juste t'être utile. »

Sirius jette sa clope par la fenêtre et s'accroupit près de Remus. Il pointe sa baguette sur la petite flaque et prononce d'une voix qu'il tente de rendre aussi claire que possible :  
« Vanesco !  
\- Tu veux que je le fasse peut-être ?  
\- Non attends ! »

Il grommelle et réessaye en fronçant les sourcils :  
« Nanesco !  
\- Sirius…  
\- Je peux le faire je te dis ! »

Il se rapproche encore de la flaque, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres et reprend, les sourcils froncés dans un air concentré de petit garçon et cette fois ce qu'il prononce n'est même plus du tout intelligible.

Remus soupire et, pointant sa baguette sur la bièraubeurre à son tour, il dit : « Evanesco ! »  
L'alcool disparait. Sirius reste penaud quelques secondes devant un Remus qui tente tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité par charité pour son ami.

« Alors comme ça tu m'appelles Moony chéri maintenant ? »

Sirius relève la tête vers lui, surpris.  
« J'ai dit ça moi ? »

Remus le regarde d'un air qu'il espère moqueur, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre ce qui va suivre. Mais Sirius lui sourit et s'affale contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« En même temps qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi petit Moony chéri… »

Remus ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'ose pas bouger un muscle de peur de rompre le charme. Quelques minutes passent ainsi en silence. Remus finit par rassembler son courage et se lance :  
« Sirius, écoute, je sais que tu m'as dit de ne plus t'en parler mais je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je sais bien que t'es sérieux avec Marlène, tout le monde le sait puis faudrait être con pour pas le voir. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sirius ne répond pas. Remus sent sa tête glisser sur son épaule et elle finit par tomber sur ses cuisses. Il est profondément endormi.  
Remus pouffe.

« C'est malin, murmure-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Sirius. »


	2. Thinkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlène rentre à l'appartement de Sirius, mais quand elle arrive elle ne trouve personne.

 

_We ain't got nothin' if there ain't no trust_  
I'm not sure, but I got a hunch  
And now you've got me thinkin' way too much

 

Marlène essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Il est 11h, Sirius doit sûrement encore dormir. Elle aurait bien voulu rester encore quelques heures chez Lily mais James est arrivé de bon matin et elle a commencé à se sentir de trop aux premiers baisers dans le cou. Et pour une fois qu’elle a un jour de repos elle compte bien convaincre Sirius de l’accompagner au Magasin d’accessoires de Quidditch. Quand elle ne fait pas des petits gâteaux pour son vieux patron tyrannique, elle passe le plus clair de son temps où elle n’est pas en mission sur son balai et elle a besoin depuis plusieurs semaines de racheter des ciseaux spéciaux pour le tailler car il commence à être sérieusement difficile à manier.   
Pas qu’elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu’un pour l’accompagner en général, mais ces derniers temps plus personne ne s’aventure sur le Chemin de Traverse tout seul, de peur de disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Et ce genre de précautions s’applique d’autant plus aux membres de l’Ordre du Phoenix. Normalement, à part pour les membres les plus importants comme Dumbledore, les Mangemorts ne savent pas qui ils sont, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent. Depuis la disparition de Mary MacDonald il y a quelques mois, tout le monde a encore plus peur qu’avant, même si personne ne l’avoue.

Machinalement, elle enlève son manteau et pose ses clés sur le guéridon de l’entrée. Elle parcourt le petit salon du regard. La pièce est vide. La fenêtre est ouverte et quelques rayons de soleil timides viennent caresser le canapé. Elle doit être ouverte depuis longtemps, il fait un froid de canard.

À vrai dire, Marlène vit pratiquement ici depuis quelques semaines, Sirius lui a même donné un jeu de clefs. Elle tient beaucoup à son indépendance et lui aussi, ils ne sont pas du genre à devenir un couple fusionnel où l’un n’existe plus l’un sans l’autre. Mais elle doit bien avouer que récemment, dans les bras de Sirius est le seul endroit où elle se soit sentie vraiment en sécurité. Il a une de ces présences rassurantes qui vous font l’effet de vous envelopper dans un cocon à l’épreuve du monde extérieur. Depuis qu’ils sont ensemble, elle le connait beaucoup mieux que quand ils étaient à Poudlard, où même s’ils gravitaient autour des mêmes cercles, ils n’avaient jamais été vraiment proches. Maintenant, elle sait que sa gaieté et son exubérance viennent également avec leur part de démons qui semblent constamment guetter sous la surface le moment de revenir le torturer. Elle les comprend mieux maintenant, tout comme il comprend mieux les siens, après les nuits passées à faire l’amour, à parler et à pleurer en se serrant l’un contre l’autre.

Marlène fronce les sourcils. Elle se dirige vers la chambre d’amis, la première à gauche dans le couloir. Elle va pour fermer la fenêtre au passage, mais une petite voix lui murmure qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ici. Il ne faut rien toucher. Elle réprimande la voix d’être si paranoïaque, ils sont sûrement dans les chambres. Mais elle laisse la fenêtre ouverte.

La chambre d’amis est vide. Le lit est fait. Ici aussi, la fenêtre est ouverte.  
C’est à ce moment que l’odeur submerge Marlène. Elle est âcre et lui agresse les narines, s’insinuant jusque dans sa gorge. Elle tousse et se recule. Quelque chose a brûlé dans cette pièce. Elle sort sa baguette. Elle s’empêche de se précipiter vers la chambre de Sirius. Elle essaye de se rappeler les consignes. Ne pas faire de bruit. Marcher posément. Contrôler sa respiration, ne pas laisser son cœur s’emballer. Avoir toutes les issues en tête, procéder avec précaution.

Elle voudrait lancer un _Hominum Revelio_ , mais elle a peur d’être entendue. Elle a l’impression d’entendre la voix de Dumbledore qui lui rabâche qu’elle doit travailler sur ses sortilèges informulés.  
Putain elle déteste quand il a raison. Et si au moins ce n’était pas si souvent.

Elle avance jusqu’au fond du couloir. Elle essaye de ne pas laisser le bruit du sang qui bat dans ses tempes la distraire. Elle se plaque contre le mur, la baguette levée. Elle ferme les yeux. Une vague de terreur est en train de menacer de la submerger mais elle lui interdit. Elle revoit furtivement le visage d’un Sirius amusé qui lui dit qu’elle serait capable de faire trembler la terre à la seule force de sa volonté. Elle s’autorise une dernière inspiration profonde et elle ouvre la porte d’un coup, bondissant dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, elle sait qu’elle n’a pas besoin de sonder les recoins de la pièce. Elle est vide.   
La fenêtre est ouverte ici aussi. La petite voix panique, tout hurle à Marlène que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Marlène la repousse encore. Prévenir quelqu’un, chercher de l’aide.

Elle pointe sa baguette et dit : «  _Spero Patronum_  ». Des volutes argentées en sortent et en émerge un bélier, qui sort par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

La voix est toujours là et rugit, impérieuse, exigeant de se faire entendre. Marlène ne fait plus rien pour la faire taire. Elle tombe sur les genoux, les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Lily va arriver, ils vont les chercher. En attendant, Marlène ne se retient plus de pleurer.   


 

 

Si on lui avait demandé il y a quelques mois, Marlène n’aurait sûrement pas pensé à répondre que la pire chose dans le fait d’être un agent d’une résistance clandestine était l’attente. Mais depuis, elle s’est retrouvée de nombreuses fois assise autour d’une table avec d’autres membres de l’Ordre à siroter une bièraubeurre distraitement sans parler, attendant le retour de l’un des leurs, ignorant où il était et quand il rentrerait, ou même s’il rentrerait.   
La première fois, c’était en septembre 1979, ils avaient cru que Lily ne rentrerait pas. Elle était arrivée au milieu de la nuit, échevelée et l’air hagard et était allée s’enfermer dans sa chambre avec James pendant deux heures.  
En octobre, Sirius était revenu à l’aube, soutenant Remus qui avait une jambe en sang. Il s’était contenté de dire : « désartibulé ». Marlène avait déjà sorti l’Essence de Dictame. Les désartibulations étaient devenues monnaie courante avec la nécessité fréquente de transplaner en urgence.   
Enfin, ils avaient passé la nuit du Nouvel An à attendre Mary. Elle n’était jamais revenue et plus de trois mois plus tard, ils ne savaient toujours pas où elle était.

Mais depuis qu’ils sont ensemble, Sirius et elle ont un moyen secret de communication. Depuis quelques années les gens en mettent en place avec de rares proches. Il s’agit en général d’un objet à l’apparence inoffensive et qu’il parait normal de porter sur soi. Avec le bon sort, il devient possible de relier deux objets similaires et de les rendre capables de transmettre un message rudimentaire. Tout leur intérêt se trouve dans le fait qu’ils ne sont connus que des personnes qui les portent, rendant le message impossible à comprendre pour qui que ce soit d’autre. Ils varient grandement, allant d’une pièce qui chauffe pour signaler un danger à une bague qui change de couleur pour appeler à l’aide. Marlène avait eu l’idée lors d’une nuit passée avec Sirius de leur créer des tatouages ensorcelés, qui changeraient légèrement de forme s’il fallait appeler au secours ou au contraire signaler que tout allait bien. C’était Sirius qui les avait tatoués, affirmant que ça ne pouvait pas être « si compliqué que ça ». De fait, le myosotis qu’il avait sur le poignet ressemblait à l’origine plutôt à une tâche de léopard étrange et ce qui était censé être un perce-neige sur celui de Marlène avait plutôt l’air d’un bâton avec une cloche au bout. Après avoir légèrement paniqué, il avait fini par réussir à trouver un sort qui permettait de modifier des dessins, bien qu’il ait fallu un peu l’adapter au fait que ces dessins étaient implantés dans leur épiderme.   
Quand Sirius veut lui signifier qu’il a besoin d’aide, les pétales du perce-neige tombent de la tige, et sur le lit qu’ils forment à son pied, Sirius peut lui transmettre quelques mots pour lui indiquer où il est.   
Marlène passe le doigt sur son poignet par réflexe, mais elle sait pour l’avoir vérifié dix fois dans la dernière minute que les pétales sont toujours fermement accrochés à leur tige. Elle lui a envoyé un message elle-même, lui disant de rentrer, à tout hasard.  
Elle essaye de s’empêcher d’y penser, mais la petite voix est toujours là qui lui murmure que si Sirius ne l’a toujours pas contactée, c’est qu’il est dans un état qui l’en empêche. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle fera s’il ne revient pas. Depuis des mois que tout le monde s’interdit ce genre de pensées, mais soudainement elles virevoltent toutes en elle, heurtent les parois, lui griffent le cœur, menacent de déborder. Cette fois elle n’arrive plus à les contrôler. Ses entrailles sont tellement nouées qu’elle a l’impression qu’elle va vomir. Son crâne la lance d’une douleur aigüe. Et toujours ce sang qui bat dans ses oreilles et lui rappelle que son cœur ne s’est pas calmé.

Lily est assise à côté de Marlène, le regard perdu dans le vague. James est en train de remplir la bouilloire pour faire du thé.

Marlène ne comprend pas comment tout peut être si calme dans la cuisine alors que dans son corps la tempête se déchaîne. Au moins Peter a l’air aussi agité qu’elle. Il fait les cent pas dans le couloir, recherchant encore des empreintes de magie dans la chambre d’amis.   
Marlène sait qu’il ne trouvera rien. En attendant Lily et James, elle a fait des premiers relevés. Ils ont refait les mêmes en arrivant. Ils n’ont rien trouvé. Quoi qu’il se soit passé, aucun sort suffisamment puissant pour laisser une trace n’a été jeté. Ils n’ont aucun élément pour les orienter dans leur recherche. Pas le moindre début d’indice pour les lancer sur une piste.

Dumbledore a envoyé un hibou, leur disant qu’il ne peut pas les rejoindre pour l’instant mais qu’il essaye de se renseigner. De ne pas bouger et d’attendre. Marlène a froissé le morceau de parchemin et l’a jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Ne pas bouger et attendre, merci du conseil précieux le vieux. Elle supporte de moins en moins ses méthodes autocratiques et sa façon de toujours tout savoir sans jamais rien dire. Parmi les idées qui flottent dans sa tête, l’une de celles qu’elle essaye d’étouffer le plus lui répète qu’il sait quelque chose, que c’est lui qui les a envoyés Merlin sait où et qu’il ne leur dit rien pour encore une de ses raisons mystiques qui commencent à franchement lui casser les couilles.

Au moins, l’inquiétude de Peter la réconforte un peu. Il a un pli soucieux entre les sourcils et il ne cesse de murmurer des formules qui font jaillir diverses lumières de sa baguette, toujours sans résultat.

Lily et James sont d’un calme olympien comme d’habitude. Parfois, elle ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie en regardant Lily. Elle a trouvé son autre moitié. Entre James et elle, tout est si parfait que ça crève les yeux. Même quand ils se disputent, ils parlent d’une voix calme, ils cherchent des compromis, des terrains d’entente. La première fois qu’elle a vu ça, Marlène s’est demandé si Lily n’avait pas été soumise à l’Imperium ou à un sortilège de Confusion. Pour la connaitre comme sa poche depuis une dizaine d’années, elle savait que Lily n’avait pas pour habitude mâcher ses mots, particulièrement avec ses copains ou ses amis (Severus en tête de file). Mais avec James, tout semblait plus simple.

Après avoir servi sa tasse à Lily, James lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Elle lui lance un petit sourire triste.

L’affection entre eux est celle tranquille et certaine de ceux qui se sont sondés pendant des années, qui ont exploré le monde pour être sûr d’être bien à la maison. Elle blesse Marlène en plein cœur. Marlène et Sirius ne sont pas comme ça et c’est un euphémisme. Elle ne s’est jamais engueulée comme ça avec personne d’autre avant. Avant lui, elle avait l’habitude de sortir avec des gens qui l’adoraient et pliaient devant elle. Sirius ne plie jamais. Elle non plus. Ils entrent en collision et à chaque fois c’est une explosion éblouissante, un brasier qui ne s’apaise que quand ils se sont réconciliés, généralement sur l’oreiller dans des baisers effrénés.

Lily pose sa main sur celle de Marlène, qui sursaute. Elle ne dit rien, mais Marlène ressent toute sa tendresse dans ce geste. Les pensées devenues cacophoniques retombent. Marlène entend le silence. L’horloge sur le mur égrène les secondes, la vague rumeur de la ville monte de la rue par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Ça ne sert plus à rien de ne plus la toucher maintenant. Marlène la ferme d’un coup de baguette.

James s’est installé en face de Lily. Il boit son thé à petites gorgées. Quand les sorts n’ont rien donné, Marlène s’est mise en colère contre lui. Comment a-t-il pu partir, comment a-t-il pu les laisser seuls ? Elle a hurlé. Il a eu l’air peiné, mais il n’a rien dit. Comme un adulte qui refuse de répondre aux provocations d’un enfant particulièrement difficile.   
Maintenant qu’ils boivent en silence, elle remarque qu’il a les traits tendus et la mâchoire serrée. Elle se sent stupide d’avoir crié. Sirius et lui sont frères, bien plus que Regulus et Sirius d’ailleurs. Comment est-ce qu’elle a pu croire un seul instant qu’elle pouvait être plus inquiète que lui.

Dans ce salon rempli des personnes qui aiment Sirius et Remus le plus au monde, elle se sent soudain comme une étrangère. Elle a cru qu’elle pourrait aimer Sirius suffisamment pour gagner sa place dans ce cercle, mais elle ne sait plus vraiment si c’est possible. Lily, James, Peter, elle sait qu’ils donneraient leur vie pour Remus ou Sirius. Sans hésiter une seconde. Elle doute qu’ils feraient de même pour elle. Elle n’est même pas sûre qu’elle le ferait pour eux. À part Lily, c’est la seule chose dont elle est sûre. Et pour Sirius ?

Elle sent sa respiration accélérer, encore, et elle n’arrive pas à l’en empêcher. Elle a envie de sortir, elle a besoin de respirer l’air extérieur, cet appartement l’étouffe. Mais elle ne peut pas bouger, elle ne peut pas partir. Il faudrait dire où elle va, il faudrait que l’un d’entre eux vienne avec elle. Il faudrait expliquer qu’elle a l’impression d’être un imposteur et qu’elle est en train de faire une crise de panique et qu’elle est presque certaine que l’air de l’appartement est en train de se changer en plomb liquide dans ses poumons.   
Alors qu’elle n’arrive pas à dire un seul mot. Elle a l’impression que sa mâchoire est clouée, comme celles des cadavres dont on veut éviter qu’elles pendent.  
Tout ce qu’elle peut faire, c’est enfoncer ses ongles encore plus profondément dans ses paumes et laisser couler les larmes qui se bousculent dans ses yeux.   
Elle sent Lily qui passe ses bras autour d’elle et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Quand elle entend sa respiration saccadée, elle comprend qu’elle pleure aussi. Elle la prend dans ses bras à son tour.   
Sa peau est douce et chaude et son odeur est familière et lui rappelle toutes les fois où elles se sont serrées l’une contre l’autre pour se consoler, à Poudlard et après. Lily l’a toujours apaisée. Elle sent l’air recommencer à circuler dans ses poumons.

* * *

 

Elle ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps elles restent comme ça, mais soudainement un Crac sonore retentit derrière la porte et Peter pousse un petit cri aigu. Tous les quatre sont sur leurs pieds en une fraction de seconde. Ils sortent leurs baguettes et les pointent sur la porte.

Des clés remuent dans la serrure et la porte s’ouvre sur Sirius qui, la tête tournée derrière lui, est en train de rire. Remus le suit, il rit aussi.

Tous deux se figent à la vue de leurs amis qui les tiennent en joue de leurs baguettes.

Pendant un instant, tout le monde semble trop interloqué pour réagir. Sirius finit par rompre le silence qui commence à se faire assourdissant. Il esquisse un demi-sourire et dit : « Quoi que ce soit, c’est pas moi. »

Lily baisse sa baguette. Les autres l’imitent.   
Elle s’exclame :

« Vous étiez où ?  
\- Au cinéma ! Ça faisait des mois que je harcelais Remus pour aller voir à quoi ça ressemblait et il a finalement accepté d’y aller avec moi et…  
\- AU CINÉMA ? »

Lily a hurlé. Sirius a l’air perdu. Il se tourne vers Marlène pour chercher une réponse. Elle n’arrive pas à parler. Elle n’en revient pas. Elle recule de quelques pas jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le mur, et elle se laisse glisser contre lui jusqu’au sol.   
Pour l’instant, elle n’arrive même pas à être en colère tellement elle est soulagée. Les larmes recommencent à couler et elle s’entend rire, d’un rire nerveux qui sonne faux et inquiétant.

 

* 

  
Lily est furieuse, le bout de ses cheveux semble presque crépiter avec le bouillonnement qu’elle dégage. James est toujours debout derrière sa chaise. Il ne dit rien et se contente de fixer Remus et Sirius. Sirius n’arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Peter est assis dans un coin de la pièce, il est en train de rédiger un message sur un morceau de parchemin. Marlène s’est effondrée contre un mur et elle pleure de manière presque convulsive.

Sirius n’ose pas se retourner vers Remus, mais il le devine figé sur place. Il peut presque voir son visage horrifié à la réalisation de ce qu’ils ont fait.

Il faut qu’il arrête Lily, sinon elle va crier pendant des heures. Pas qu’elle n’aurait pas de bonne raison d’ailleurs, mais Sirius doute que ce serait très productif.

Il fait un pas vers elle en tendant la main.  
« Lils, je suis désolé… dit-il doucement. »

Elle arrête de crier mais elle se recule vivement hors de portée. Le cœur de Sirius se serre. Ils ont vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là.

Sirius ferme les yeux un bref instant. C’est lui qui a insisté pour que Remus ne rentre pas chez lui ce matin, c’est lui qui a proposé le cinéma. C’est lui qui lui a payé un chocolat chaud ensuite. C’est lui qui n’a pas su accepter que la soirée et l’insouciance qu’ils s’étaient accordée avec étaient finies. Il a essayé de la faire durer un peu plus qu’il n’aurait dû et il a foiré. Remus n’y est pour rien. Il faut qu’il règle ça.

Il se retourne. Remus a les mains devant la bouche et les yeux écarquillés, le visage tordu dans un effort pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Sirius prend la parole.

« Remus, rentre, il faut qu’on ferme la porte pour que les Charmes de protection se réenclenchent. »

Mais Remus ne bouge pas, il a d’ailleurs l’air d’en être incapable. Sirius lui prend la main et doucement l’attire vers lui à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Il referme la porte d’un coup de baguette et guide Remus vers l’une des chaises. Il se tourne vers James, qui soutient son regard.

« C’est de ma faute. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin vous étiez déjà partis sauf Remus et la pensée que la soirée était finie, qu’il allait falloir retourner aux planques, aux missions, aux mesures de sécurité et tout ça m’a frappé en pleine gueule. Ça m’a complètement submergé, je me suis retrouvé comme un con à suffoquer comme si j’étais sous l’eau. J’ai secoué Remus et je lui ai proposé la première idée qui m’est passée par la tête. Tout mais pas retourner tout de suite aux missions. J’y serais allé tout seul s’il m’avait pas accompagné et je crois qu’il s’en est rendu compte parce qu’il m’a suivi sans rien dire. Je suis désolé. Je réagis pas très bien au fait de pas être libre de mes mouvements je crois. J’ai été complètement con je…  
\- Je t’ai envoyé un message. »

C’est Marlène qui l’a interrompu. Elle se relève et le regarde enfin.

« Je t’ai envoyé un message. Tu sais comment. Je t’ai dit de revenir. »

Sirius regarde d’un œil son poignet. De fait, parmi les fleurs qui l’ornent, l’une affiche six pétales, portant chacun une lettre. R. E. N. T. R. E.  
Sirius n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait merdé à ce point.

« Oh non, Marlène, je l’ai pas vu je… »  
Il gémit plus qu’il ne parle. La douleur qu’il voit dans ses yeux lui est insupportable.

« Si tu l’as pas vu, comment tu l’as pas au moins senti. »

Sirius rougit en pensant qu’il a gardé son avant-bras posé sur le repose-mains entre Remus et lui pendant le film et que l’idée que Remus lui prendrait peut-être la main l’a effleuré. Le contact du tissu rembourré sur sa peau a étouffé le léger picotement que l’apparition d’un message provoque normalement. L’obscurité lui a caché le mouvement du dessin.

James prend la parole avant qu’il ait le temps de répondre.   
« Ne parlez pas de votre objet devant nous, vous règlerez ça plus tard. J’aimerais bien que tu m’expliques cette odeur de brûlé. On a cru que c’était une trace de maléfice. »

Sirius a l’impression qu’il va mourir d’embarras. Si la Terre se scindait soudainement en deux pour l’avaler et l’entrainer vers son centre, il ne serait pas forcément contre.

« C’est le radiateur électrique qui était dans la chambre d’amis… Celui que tu m’as dit de changer mille fois parce qu’il était trop vieux… J’ai oublié de l’éteindre quand t’es parti et il a pas trop supporté de fonctionner plusieurs heures d’affilée et hum… Il a un peu pris feu… Et même après l’avoir jeté l’odeur restait donc on a décidé d’ouvrir les fenêtres et de partir pour le cinéma en attendant qu’elle se dissipe… »

Sirius espère presque que James va se moquer de lui. Mais il ne réagit pas. Il se contente de se tourner vers Remus.  
« Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, dit-il. En ce qui me concerne, l’incident s’arrête là. Vu vos têtes, je crois qu’on peut compter sur le fait que ça ne recommencera pas. »

Il n’a pas l’air en colère, son visage ne trahit rien. Sirius le connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c’est sa tête des grosses déceptions. Il n’y a eu droit que deux fois auparavant. Après « l’Accident » et après qu’il lui ait avoué que c’était lui qui avait fait croire à Lily qu’il faisait encore pipi au lit à 13 ans.

James se tourne vers Lily et lui tend la main. Celle-ci hésite. Elle fixe toujours Sirius de ses grand yeux verts et il a l’impression de sentir physiquement les éclairs qu’ils lui lancent. Elle a l’air d’avoir encore beaucoup à dire. Mais après quelques secondes, elle se contente de secouer la tête en soupirant et elle prend la main de James. Ils sortent et une seconde après, Sirius entend le Crac qui annonce qu’ils ont transplané.   
Peter se lève en faisant un petit rouleau du parchemin qu’il a écrit.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore avant de rentrer pour lui dire que vous allez bien, dit-il. »

Il s’apprête à sortir mais se ravise. Il se tourne vers Sirius et lui dit :  
« T’inquiète pas trop pour James et Lily hein tu les connais, dans quelques jours ce sera oublié. »

Il tapote maladroitement l’épaule de Sirius et s’en va à son tour.

Sirius se retourne vers la pièce. Le voyant chercher son regard, Marlène s’enfuit dans leur chambre.  
Il esquisse un geste vers Remus, mais ce dernier se lève d’un bond.

« Je crois qu’il vaut mieux que je rentre. »

Il fixe le sol. Sirius n’a pas envie de le laisser partir. Il faudrait qu’il aille voir Marlène, qu’il essaye de se rattraper. Mais la pensée de laisser partir Remus sur cette note lui est insupportable. Est-il en colère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne le regarde pas ? S’il le regardait, Sirius sait qu’il arriverait à l’amener à dire ce qu’il pense, vraiment. Remus ne parle pas, sauf quand Sirius le regarde dans les yeux.

« T’es sûr que tu veux pas qu’on en parle ?   
\- Je crois qu’on a déjà suffisamment parlé, aujourd’hui. »

Son ton est sec. Il est en colère. Sirius a envie de crier. Il veut le supplier de rester, lui attraper le visage entre ses mains et le forcer à croiser son regard pour voir combien il lui en veut.

« Désolé. Vas-y t’as raison. »

Il essaye de parler d’un ton calme mais sa voix sonne faux. Remus lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il a l’air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravise et sort à son tour.   


* * *

 

Marlène est couchée sur le côté, dos à la porte. Sirius toque au chambranle de la porte ouverte pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Viens me tenir chaud, dit Marlène sans bouger. »

Sirius enlève ses chaussures et son blouson et il se glisse sous la couette. Il se cale contre Marlène, passant un bras autour de son ventre et commençant à lui caresser les cheveux de l’autre.

C’est une des choses qu’il préfère chez elle, ses longues boucles noires et soyeuses, qui lui descendent jusqu’aux reins. Comme elle ne s’écarte pas, il presse sa tête contre ses cheveux. Remus n’arrête pas de répéter que c’est impossible et que ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, mais depuis qu’il est un Animagus, il a l’impression que même sous sa forme humaine, il a un odorat plus développé. Il ne saurait pas trop l’expliquer mais il arrive à percevoir dans une certaine mesure combien l’odeur des gens change en fonction des émotions qu’ils ressentent. Il ne sait toujours pas décrire les odeurs à la manière d’un Nez, mais il sait qu’il serait capable de reconnaitre Marlène entre mille les yeux fermés. Il adore son odeur, même si à l’heure actuelle elle lui dit surtout à quel point elle est bouleversée.

Il ne sait pas s’il doit parler ou pas. D’habitude, quand Marlène est énervée, elle crie. Un des traits qu’elle a en commun avec Lily. Il se dit que ce n’est pas un hasard qu’elles se soient adorées dès le moment où elles se sont vues. En tous les cas, il n’a pas l’habitude qu’elle se mure dans le silence. Il ne sait pas si elle a besoin qu’il la caresse en silence, ou qu’il prenne les devants pour s’excuser. Il a désespérément envie de l’atteindre, mais il lui semble qu’elle est hors de portée. Il a un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que même quand elle crie, il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il n’est pas très bon en gestion des conflits. Il n’y a qu’avec James qu’il ne s’engueule jamais vraiment. James ne s’engueule jamais vraiment avec personne à vrai dire. La seule personne avec laquelle il n’a pas envie de s’enfuir ou de disparaitre six pieds sous Terre quand un désaccord arrive c’est Remus. En général en tout cas. Mais il ne veut pas penser au fait que Remus est en colère contre lui. Il se reconcentre sur Marlène.

Il lui chuchote :  
« Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur comme ça, je... »

Marlène le coupe :  
« J’ai cru que t’étais mort. »

Le silence retombe, lourd.  
Soudain, Sirius sent Marlène attraper sa main et la serrer contre son cœur. Il se glisse encore un peu plus près d’elle. Il sent contre son torse ses épaules qui tressautent au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle serre sa main de toutes ses forces.

« Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je n’ai pas douté de toi une seule fois depuis six mois. Pas une. J’ai parfaitement confiance en toi.  
Je ne t’en veux pas d’être allé au cinéma. Je t’en veux de m’avoir donné une raison de douter de toi. » Elle s’interrompt un instant. Sa voix est rauque d’avoir tant pleuré.

« Je veux me dire que c’est rien que le temps ne réparera pas. J’espère avoir raison en me disant que ça reviendra, que le doute une fois entré peut quand même repartir. Mais je sais pas. »

Elle se tortille pour se retourner face à lui. Ses yeux sont rouges mais ils sont secs maintenant.  
« Dis moi que tout n’est pas gâché.   
\- Marlène…  
\- Dis le moi ! J’ai besoin de l’entendre. De ta bouche.   
\- Ce que je peux te dire, c’est que je te promets de plus te donner d’occasion de douter de moi. »

Elle l’embrasse.


End file.
